Messages Intercepted
by Hibbleton78
Summary: They meet, they date, they fall in love. Let their own words tell you how it happened.  A story told in instant messages, voicemails, and texts. One shot.


**At no point since finishing my other stories have I turned into good ol' Steph so the same disclaimers apply... blah blah blah... not mine... blah blah blah... not intended... blah blah.**

**This is just a short little something that I started playing with almost a year and a half ago, dug it back out a few months ago to try to finish it up, and then just pulled out again to give a little polish since the urge to write is finally coming back to me. It's nothing serious, just intended to be a fun and easy read. I had an idea one day to try to tell a story without a narrator, to let the messages tell the story, just to see if it would work even a little. I know this style won't be for everyone so no offense taken if you click right out. Like I said, this was just a little experiment.  
><strong>

**This hasn't been betaed. Any grammatical errors we'll just blame on the characters, okay? ;-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Wednesday)<strong>

**1st AIM Window**

**Alice Brandon:** Busy?

**Bella Swan:** Not really. Just trying to look like I am. What's up?

**Alice Brandon:** Ugh. I'm so ready to quit. I have a college degree—I'm capable of more than making copies.

**Bella Swan:** At least you advanced from running out for coffee ;-)

**Alice Brandon**: Bitch.

**Bella Swan:** You love me.

**Alice Brandon:** What are you doing this weekend?

**Bella Swan:** Apparently looking for new friends who actually _do_ love me.

**Alice Brandon:** Funny.

**Bella Swan:** I have no plans, but I get the feeling that's about to change…

**Alice Brandon:** Good. I need to get out. Jasper still has another two weeks of training at corporate and I haven't done a thing in the two he's already been gone. I don't care where we go or what we do. I just need to not be in an office or apartment for an extended window of time.

**Bella Swan:** Works for me, we can figure something out later.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd AIM Window<strong>

**Rosalie Hale:** He's here. Get your ass down here.

**Bella Swan:** Be there in a minute

* * *

><p><strong>1st AIM Window<strong>

**Bella Swan:** BRB, I'm being summoned to the first floor. The ladies were gushing about this client in the meeting this morning and were stunned that I'd never seen him when he's been in.

**Bella Swan:** And I guess he's here so I've been ordered to venture downstairs to rectify that.

**Alice Brandon:** Report back!

**Fifteen minutes later…**

**Bella Swan:** You still here?

**Alice Brandon:** Where else would I be? Sooo… is he cute?

**Bella Swan:** OMG Alice. No words.

**Alice Brandon:** Find them. This must be good.

**Bella Swan:** No, really. I have no idea how to describe how right the girls were. Rosalie managed to sneak a pic with her phone. I'll have her send it to you.

**Alice Brandon:** Nice.

**Alice Brandon:** Wait, isn't she your boss?

**Bella Swan:** Yeah, she has no shame.

**Alice Brandon:** So, did you talk to him?

**Bella Swan:** Ugh, can we just forget about it?

**Alice Brandon:** Oh, there's a story there, isn't there?"

**Bella Swan:** *grumbles*

**Alice Brandon:** Spill

**Alice Brandon:** Bella?

**Alice Brandon:** Bella!

**Bella Swan:** Jeez, hang on. I'm on a call.

**Alice Brandon:** Isn't that convenient…

**Bella Swan:** Hey, I have to go. Mini-crisis with a client. I have to figure out who dropped the ball.

**Alice Brandon:** Yeah right. Not buying it.

**Bella Swan:** ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Voicemail:<strong>

"Don't think you're getting out of it that easy. Call me later, I want the details. I spent the day fighting with that damn copy machine because it kept overheating and eating the paper. I need to live vicariously through someone who had a more interesting day. CALL ME. Like, soon. Okay? Love ya! Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Voicemail:<strong>

"Well, looks like you aren't answering, so I don't have to tell you a thing. I don't know what time I'll get home—looks like I'll be stuck here half the night trying to redo a project that Jessica screwed up. The client needs it ASAP—no, not THAT client—which means I get to camp out here until it's done right. Talk to you later, though."

* * *

><p><strong>(Thursday)<strong>

**AIM **

**Alice Brandon:** So… the hottie coming in today?

**Bella Swan:** Don't know.

**Alice Brandon:** Don't know or aren't saying?

**Bella Swan:** Does it matter? Either way you're in the dark ;-)

**Alice Brandon:** Oh come on, that was hilarious! You knocked over the industrial three-hole punch! And it exploded at his feet!

**Bella Swan:** Alice.

**Alice Brandon:** I mean, it was like you threw him a tickertape parade just for coming into the office.

**Bella Swan:** Alice.

**Alice Brandon:** I bet no one else would do that for him.

**Bella Swan: **ALICE!

**Alice Brandon:** What?

**Bella Swan:** Can we please move onto something else? Forget yesterday ever happened?

**Alice Brandon:** Aside from meeting a cute new boy?

**Bella Swan:** Sure, we can keep that. Just erase all of the details surrounding it please.

**Alice Brandon:** Done.

**Bella Swan:** Thanks.

**Alice Brandon:** You know I'm going to think of you every time I see confetti now, right

**Bella Swan:** Alice! *grumbles*

* * *

><p><strong>(Friday)<strong>

**AIM**

**Alice Brandon: **My coworker pisses me off.

**Bella Swan:** Why's that?

**Alice Brandon:** She took my parking spot.

**Bella Swan:** You have a parking spot?

**Alice Brandon:** Not officially but since I'm always running errands outside the office I always park near the door so it's easier to haul stuff.

**Bella Swan:** And she parked there.

**Alice Brandon:** She comes in late almost every day. Today she managed to get here early and beat me and had the smuggest look on her pug face. I just want to slap it right off.

**Bella Swan: **Want me to kick her in the shins?

**Bella Swan:** Let the air out of her tire?

**Bella Swan:** Soap her windows?

**Alice Brandon:** All three?

**Alice Brandon:** Anyway, I need to think about something else to take my mind off of the horror. Drinks tonight?

**Bella Swan:** Definitely. Where?

**Alice Brandon:** I heard about this new place… supposed to be pretty good. It isn't too far from your apartment so I'll come over and we'll walk from there.

**Bella Swan:** Sounds like a plan.

**Alice Brandon:** Gotta go. The copier requires my presence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Saturday—sometime after midnight)<strong>

**Bella's Voicemail**

"Are you still annoyed with me? You're still annoyed with me… I just know it. Look, I know I was pushy, and maybe it was a little underhanded, but you never would've gone along with it if you'd known. If there was any way to get you there while being completely up front about things then you know I would have told you from the beginning, but you know yourself that if you'd had any idea—any clue at all—that you would've put up a fight and dug your heels in."

"Dammit, your phone cut me off. Anyway, I'm sorry… but not really. Because if what I saw was any indication, this was a good thing… there's something there whether you want to see it or not. Soooo… call me, okay? Even if you want to yell at me. You know I love you, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Text message from Unknown Caller<strong>

When can I see you again?

* * *

><p><strong>(Sunday)<strong>

**Alice's Voicemail**

"Hey, it's me… I know it's late, but I was hoping to catch you. Um, I guess I'm not really all that upset anymore. I think I was more embarrassed than anything that it takes some big covert operation to do something I should be able to manage all by myself. I guess I'll talk to you later. I hope I didn't worry you too much. I just needed some time and then, well, I got distracted I guess you could say. I should've called you sooner. But, yeah, we'll talk about all that later, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Monday)<strong>

**Alice Brandon: **So you're really not mad at me?

**Bella Swan:** I'm over it. I promise.

**Alice Brandon:** Are you sure? Because you were pretty ticked the other night.

**Bella Swan:** I know and I'm sorry. I know your intentions were good.

**Alice Brandon:** So what caused this change of heart?

**Alice Brandon:** Bella?

**Bella Swan:** He called me.

**Alice Brandon:** WHAT?

**Alice Brandon:** How did he even get your number? I don't remember you giving it to him!

**Bella Swan:** That's because I didn't. Rosalie gave it to him.

**Alice Brandon:** What? When? She never mentioned that to me when she told me where to find him!

**Bella Swan:** I guess he called her after I left. Our after-hours line for the office goes to her cell phone, sooo…

**Alice Brandon:** OMG he called her that night? But it was after midnight that we left!

**Bella Swan:** I know. I had to hear about it this morning.

**Alice Brandon:** She wasn't mad was she? Hell, this was mostly her idea!

**Bella Swan:** No, not mad. More like taking the opportunity to rib me about it.

**Bella Swan:** Wait, what do you mean her idea? You two have only met like twice in passing when you met me here.

**Alice Brandon:** Yeah, well, when you had her send me his pic she and I got to texting and eventually talking. When she said he was asking about you after you'd gone back to your office that day I knew I had to do something and she was all for it.

**Bella Swan:** So she's the one who told you about that bar?

**Alice Brandon:** Yeah. You aren't mad again are you?

**Bella Swan:** No… I just feel stupid. I mean, he's one of our big clients, how did I not know that he owned that place? I just thought it was a half a dozen little restaurants.

**Alice Brandon:** Don't feel bad. Rosalie was kind of counting on it. You don't have direct contact with that account… the account is for the family business. The bar is his and his alone... something he keeps separate from all that and isn't marketing through you guys.

**Bella Swan:** Yeah, Rosalie explained all that this morning. Doesn't make me feel any less oblivious.

**Alice Brandon:** So what happened when he called?

**Bella Swan:** Well he texted at first that night. I was too chicken to text back until the morning.

**Alice Brandon:** And then?

**Bella Swan:** He called. We talked for a few hours on Saturday before he had to go in to work.

**Alice Brandon:** A few hours! *squee*

**Bella Swan:** It went fast.

**Alice Brandon:** I bet. Then what?

**Bella Swan:** We kinda spent most of yesterday together.

**Alice Brandon:** And that's why you didn't call me until 11!

**Alice Brandon:** We are so meeting up for lunch. Noon at that little café?

**Bella Swan:** Sounds good.

* * *

><p><strong>(Friday)<strong>

**New Text Message from Edward**

Are you coming over tonight?

**New Text Message from Bella**

You've seen me every night this week. You might get tired of me.

**New Text Message from Edward**

Impossible.

**New Text Message from Bella**

I'll be there.

**New Text Message from Edward**

Good. I need something pretty to look at.

**New Text Message from Bella**

Damn, I guess that means I have to make an effort. Sweatpants were calling me.

**New Text Message from Edward**

I don't care if you're there in ratty pajamas. Just be there.

* * *

><p><strong>(Monday—Two Weeks Later)<strong>

**Bella Swan: **Morning.

**Alice Brandon: **She lives!

**Bella Swan: **I know, I'm sorry. I'm never around anymore.

**Bella Swan: **I need to do a better job of making sure I spend time with friends. I don't want to be one of those girls that drops everyone just because she has a new guy in her life.

**Alice Brandon: **It hasn't been that long…you have a few more days before I start feeling neglected ;-)

**Bella Swan: **I just feel bad. I used to see you all the time and it's been what? Two weeks?

**Alice Brandon: **Don't worry about it—trust me. Jasper just got back into town a week ago… I would've bailed on any plans you might've tried to make after not seeing him for a month.

**Bella Swan: **How does he like the new job?

**Alice Brandon: **He likes it so far. It's still early but there's so much room for advancement.

**Alice Brandon: **Enough about that. I want to hear all the ways Edward has kept you too busy to hang out with friends ;-)

**Bella Swan: **I don't know where to start or how to explain. We haven't really done much… there's just no time to actually go out. He still has all this work to do for the family business plus trying to get the bar up and running that all he does is work. We've managed to meet for lunch a few times, but mostly I just go and hang out at the bar.

**Bella Swan: **At first I was afraid I'd feel out of place but before the doors open we have a lot of time to talk while he helps prep. And even when it gets busy he still finds time for me. At least until I have to leave. No matter how much I want to, I just can't stick around til closing when I have to be at work in the morning.

**Alice Brandon: **I like this guy more and more. With his schedule packed that full he still makes spending time with you a priority. This bodes well for the future, girlie.

**Bella Swan: **I feel bad, like I'm distracting him at a time when he can't afford distractions, but he never takes it when I give him an out, tell him he doesn't have to keep me entertained for the evening. And I like him too much to put up a fight.

**Alice Brandon: **I'm so happy for you! We definitely need to do lunch this week so we can really talk.

* * *

><p><strong>New Text Message from Edward<strong>

What are the chances of you getting out of work early. Say 3?

**New Text Message from Bella**

Lucky for you my boss is in a good mood about this new account she landed ;-)

**New Text Message from Edward**

Wonder what other favors I can call in for handing over my advertising?

**New Text Message from Bella**

Make it a good one.

**New Text Message from Edward**

Oh I will. See you in a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>(Thursday—One Week Later)<strong>

**New Text Message from Edward**

Are you awake?

**New Text Message from Bella**

Yeah

**New Text Message from Edward**

I really am sorry. I swear I had no idea she'd show up.

**New Text Message from Bella**

I know. It's okay.

**New Text Message from Edward**

No it isn't. She wasn't supposed to be there. She was over at one of the other  
>restaurants when she called to check in. Someone told her we were there so she<br>decided to force an introduction.

**New Text Message from Bella**

Will you stop? It's really okay. Awkward, but okay.

**New Text Message from Edward**

Lesson learned. Next time we stay far away from family owned properties.

**New Text Message from Bella**

Are you done beating yourself up?

**New Text Message from Edward**

For now. Goodnight, beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>(Friday)<strong>

**Alice Brandon:** Soooo?

**Bella Swan:** So what?

**Alice Brandon:** Last night?

**Bella Swan:** Disaster.

**Bella Swan:** Alice? You there?

**Alice Brandon:** I'm here, sorry. I just don't know what to say. It's hard to imagine a guy that looks like that being bad in bed.

**Bella Swan:** OMG! Alice! No! That wasn't what I was referring to! LMAO! We didn't come close to that part. His mom showed up.

**Alice Brandon:** Oh good, there's still hope for the boy!

**Alice Brandon:** And what do you mean his mom showed up… like mid-coitus?

**Bella Swan:** Eww, no, LOL. But thank you for giving me new perspective. At the restaurant right as we were getting ready to get out of there.

**Alice Brandon:** Bwahahahaha

**Bella Swan:** Thanks.

**Alice Brandon:** Sorry, but I have a mental image of you guys sitting there getting all touchy feely, whispering a lil dirty talk, then Mom walks up to introduce herself…

**Bella Swan:** That's pretty much how it happened. I was so mortified.

**Alice Brandon:** Kinda ruins the moment, huh?

**Bella Swan:** You have NO idea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Friday—One Week Later)<strong>

**New Text Message from Edward**

Again?

**New Text Message from Bella**

When?

**New Text Message from Edward**

As soon as possible.

**New Text Message from Bella**

Impatient?

**New Text Message from Edward**

For you? Always. I'm a greedy bastard.

**New Text Message from Bella**

Don't you work tonight?

**New Text Message from Edward**

Nope. One of the many benefits of being boss. I get to delegate.

**New Text Message from Bella**

I get off at 5

**New Text Message from Edward**

Only if you leave work at 4:45 and come straight over to my place ;-)

**New Text Message from Bella**

Left myself wide open for that one

**New Text Message from Bella**

DON'T!

**New Text Message from Edward**

I didn't say anything

**New Text Message from Bella**

You wanted to

**New Text Message from Edward**

So you coming over?

**New Text Message from Bella**

Yes

**New Text Message from Edward**

Just pack a toothbrush. You won't need anything else ;-)

**New Text Message from Bella**

You sure about that? You haven't seen my lingerie drawer yet.

**New Text Message from Edward**

Fuck

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Months Later)<strong>

**New Text Message from Edward**

I love you

**New Text Message from Bella**

I love you too

**New Text Message from Edward**

I love being able to say that to you

**New Text Message from Bella**

I love hearing it

* * *

><p><strong>(Three Months Later)<strong>

**Alice Brandon:** You excited?

**Bella Swan:** Nervous.

**Alice Brandon:** Second thoughts?

**Bella Swan:** No, not really. Just a little worried.

**Alice Brandon:** About?

**Bella Swan:** Do you think it's too fast?

**Alice Brandon:** For some people maybe, but you guys work. If you took after your mom I'd say don't throw out the boxes, but you're not. You're serious and logical…so is he. You don't make big decisions without being certain so I know that neither of you are going into this without having thought of everything.

**Alice Brandon:** It's right. You know it is.

**Bella Swan:** Yeah… it's just tough to shut that little voice in my head up sometimes.

**Alice Brandon:** Well I'm louder so ignore her and listen to me… oh and make sure the fridge is stocked with plenty of liquid refreshment. If I'm stuck helping haul all your crap across town to his condo then you better be prepared to ply me with alcohol.

**Bella Swan:** You know you're going to find a way to get out of heavy lifting and just directing the guys. Don't even try to act like you aren't already planning ways to make it happen.

**Alice Brandon:** Well…

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Weeks Later)<strong>

**New Text Message from Edward**

Hey roomie

**New Text Message from Bella**

Sick of sharing your space yet?

**New Text Message from Edward**

Freshman year of college I had this horribly socially inept roommate who left his  
>underwear wherever they dropped…<p>

**New Text Message from Bella**

Are you saying I'm like a grungy 18 year old boy?

**New Text Message from Edward**

You didn't let me finish… Occasionally finding those lacy little things you wear  
>is SO much better. Like it's my reward for putting up with that for 2 semesters.<p>

**New Text Message from Bella**

So should I start hiding them? Sending you on little scavenger hunts?

**New Text Message from Edward**

Half the fun is losing them ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>(One Month Later)<strong>

**New Text Message from Bella**

What time will you be here?

**New Text Message from Edward**

Meeting is at 3. I'll meet you in the supply closet promptly at 4.

**New Text Message from Bella**

Sounds good except our supply closet isn't all that conducive to what you have in  
>mind.<p>

**New Text Message from Edward**

I can make it work

**New Text Message from Bella**

Not eager to find out what a paperclip digging into my ass feels like

**New Text Message from Edward**

Kinky

**New Text Message from Edward**

How about I show what I can do with a "Sharpie"?

**New Text Message from Edward**

Will you let me into your file folders?

**New Text Message from Edward**

Show you my letterhead?

**New Text Message from Bella**

I can't even take you seriously right now, LMAO

**New Text Message from Edward**

;-)

**New Text Message from Edward**

Can I put you in my Rolodex?

**New Text Message from Bella**

Stop making me laugh. Your innuendo stopped making sense a while ago.

**New Text Message from Edward**

I just deleted one about a 3 hole punch… too raunchy even for me.

**New Text Message from Bella**

And yet you still had to mention it so my mind could fill in the gaps. Perv.

**New Text Message from Edward**

You love me anyway

**New Text Message from Bella**

I do. There must me something wrong with me.

**New Text Message from Edward**

I'll show you what's wrong when I slap a Post It on you.

**New Text Message from Bella**

*groan*

* * *

><p><strong>(Approximately 5 months later—1 year total elapsed)<strong>

**Alice Brandon: **How psyched are you? Are you packed yet?

**Bella Swan:** Can't wait. I'm mostly packed—just need to throw a few things in the suitcase in the morning.

**Alice Brandon:** You'll have to find time to text me while you're away. Send me pictures of the beach, and palm trees, and pineapples…

**Bella Swan:** Pineapples? Really? Just go to the grocery store.

**Alice Brandon:** Not the same.

**Alice Brandon:** I'm so jealous. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii.

**Bella Swan:** Make Jasper take you.

**Alice Brandon:** I might. But I'm still jealous… it's not the same when you have to TELL the guy. Yours just planned a trip on a whim. So much more exciting.

**Bella Swan:** Yeah, I kinda lucked out and somehow snagged a good one, huh?

**Alice Brandon:** I still take credit.

**Bella Swan:** Oh how things change… I recall a time when you tried to pass the blame for that setup.

**Alice Brandon:** What? I have no idea what you're talking about. *whistles innocently*

**Bella Swan:** Uh huh

**Alice Brandon:** Anyway, don't forget. I want pictures!

**Bella Swan:** Sure thing

* * *

><p><strong>(A few days later)<strong>

**New Text Message from Bella**

Well, it's not a pineapple but how's this for a souvenir?  
>http :  bit . ly / tLls2E

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Be sure to take the spaces out for the link above. For those that don't want to see, it's an engagement ring.**

**Anyone else use AIM or another instant messaging program in the office? I swear one of my coworker sets out to find the most obnoxious sound effects available. I cringe when she messages me.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! I'm hoping now that I've had my break and the urge to write it back in full force that I can go back to the projects I've been promising for months. Now if only work would cooperate and give me time to write or not exhaust me to the point that all the words are gone when I get home. I want to get a little bit written, plus I have to find a beta before I post a *real* story, so I have no time frame to give, but hopefully it won't be too much longer. Thanks again!**


End file.
